


Cannot be Tamed 無法馴服

by she88531



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Flirting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she88531/pseuds/she88531
Summary: 相處一段時間後，Newt在他身邊仍舊神色緊張、坐立不安的情況讓他感到被冒犯。說真的，指使那個男人面對龍時他會滿臉笑意，彷彿它是失聯已久的兄弟，但要他與Graves共同坐在一張沙發上，過不了多久他就準備拔腿逃亡。Grindelwald被捕後，在他胸前的火柴盒中找到那位Percival Graves，而任何長期綁票都會對部長造成諸多不便。





	1. 第一張：相片

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cannot Be Tamed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664589) by [Aate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aate/pseuds/Aate). 



> 原文更新到第四章，目前未知總章數

「不要把你骯髒的靴子放在我的沙發上，噁心的王八蛋！」Percival Graves踏進辦公室後注意到Rodilus Hamsipood癱坐在他高級皮質沙發上後立刻說道，這個棕色沙發是過世的Uncle Jester所贈與的禮物，品味如同他被人稱頌讚揚的施咒能力般純粹優雅。「說實在，乾脆把屁股也一併挪開別坐了！」

「專門留給美人是嗎？」Rodilus從遮蓋他那半張乾淨臉龐的費多拉帽下慵懶地說，沒有絲毫打算起身的意思，繼續用指間輕快地轉著黑檀木魔杖，Graves對這個習慣有些惱怒，即使他不願承認。Rodilus在長官的辦公室像是在自家客廳般輕鬆且滿足，隨意將靴子包覆的雙腳翹在沙發扶手上。「你在沙發上吻過不少可愛的小姐不是嗎？不過基於對你的認識，應該說是不少有魅力的小伙子吧。」

脫下長大衣後，他輕點魔杖將外衣掛上衣架，Graves走向角落的留聲機，途中不忘一把掃下Rodilus壓在扶手上穿著乾淨靴子的雙腳，更忽視了隨之而來的哀鳴。

「Rod，你心知肚明我不可能在工作的場合招待那種對象」他抱怨道「我可是一個認真對待工作的專業人士。」

Rodilus哼了一聲坐起來，費多拉帽隨動作從臉上滑下，翻了一圈後像是準備等著誰再次戴上它般在附近懸浮著，但兩人並未留意它。

「坦白來說，boss，有哪些事是你不會認真看待的嗎？」

「當然有，你就是個例子。」

「我想稱讚你很幽默，但那實在不符合你的氣質。」

Rodilus打了個哈欠，終於邊調整黃色領帶，邊從沙發上起身，而趁空檔之餘Graves自十五張唱片中挑選一張，很快便聽見Tilda Loopinghole與The Three Incredibles開始為他們提供背景音樂。Graves在回到辦公桌前指示咖啡壺為他倒杯咖啡時，才發現自己正哼著著熟悉的爵士樂，咖啡壺殷勤地跳動，顯然非常願意為他服務，不久後Graves的面前多了一杯熱騰騰的黑咖啡，他深呼吸品嚐香味四溢的芬芳，另一邊的咖啡壺正快步回到自己（位於）餅乾罐旁的位置。

Graves的桃花心木辦公桌與當初購買時一樣的寬大堅固，只是現在光滑的表面上推滿了請假時期所積累的羊皮紙與紙張（還有一些陶土板），眼前景象是多麽的振奮他心，噢天知道他有多想念這些與工作。現在圖章正忙著標記紙張，分類為「內部事務」、「注意」、「急件」與「最高機密」等，這使Graves決定立刻開始處理事務。的確，他可能離開了崗位一陣子，但復職後他再也沒有理由延宕那些屬於他的迫切責任。

老實說，Graves早在兩週前離開紐約最好的巫師醫院−The Sleeping Alicorn時便心心念念工作，但President Picquery命令他多花一點時間休息，Graves對此雖有些埋怨卻也沒有違背命令，因為那不像他。

至今為止距離他最後一次踏進辦公室已經好幾個月，也是在幾個月前的那一晚他參加正氣師Kilonski女兒出生的慶祝會，度過了美好的幾個小時後在自家附近的暗巷中踉蹌行走時被襲擊，Graves沒有對突如其來的攻擊感到驚訝，因為他早在Grindelwald在身後現影暗巷時注意到他的行蹤，但他的動作還是太慢，所有的反射動作都因酒精影響判斷能力而慢了下來，假如他當時沒有如此爛醉，這場奇襲不會這麼迅速地結束。

Graves沒有遭受Grindelwald襲擊後到The Sleeping Alicorn醒來前的任何記憶，不久後他被告知正氣師Kilonski與Ipston在Grindlewald胸前的火柴盒中找到他，至此他已經失蹤145天，沒有一個同事注意到有位邪惡巫師奪走了他的身份，而工作外也沒有人注意此事，但這不令人感到意外，因為他沒有工作外的私交，沒有家人或親近的親戚，也沒有同事以外的朋友。

得知他們的長官被當代最邪惡的巫師擷取身份後所有的正氣師都感到相當的羞愧，除了沒有人發現任何蛛絲馬跡外，他們還不斷完成Grindlewald交付的指令與報告，簡單來說就是場醜聞，是最高級別的保全疏失，之後Graves因許多Grindelwald施加的咒語而躺在The Sleeping Alicorn不省人事時，幾則新的規章被制定與實施，用以嚴防重蹈覆策。

治療師花了一個月的時間驅除所有施加在Graves身上的詛咒，才讓他從沉睡中甦醒，要再過一個月正氣師才能替他做筆錄與諸多檢驗來證明他的身份，畢竟當一位正氣師−還是美國魔法安全部與執法部門部長遭到綁架、身份被邪惡巫師用變身水竊奪，這些繁文縟節都無法避免。Graves利用那個月休養、一天天的恢復並試著接受他失去了許多毫無記憶的日子，他沒有特別感受到精神創傷，即便他總是按時與各種治療師碰面進行治療，其實他感受到的更多是不安與極度的震怒，他一直都是個容易被他人造成的不便所激怒的人，尤其是長期綁架他帶來的不便。

感受到目光，Graves從手中的熱咖啡上抬起頭，Rodilus正小心翼翼觀看他，而且明顯地已有好一段時間。

「跟你說一聲，泊瑟芬＊」巫師開口，目光飄至他處的同時單手磋磨頸部（脖子），耳尖泛紅尷尬地說「你在醫院時我還真他媽的有點想念你，我從今天早上在辦公室等到現在就是為了，你知道，為了歡迎你回來。告訴你，我們知道你不會希望每個人都來個別問候，那會讓你....不太自在，所以我代表所有人來接風。不管如何，我們都同意部長回歸不是那麼的令人厭惡，所以......歡迎回來。」

Rodilus與Graves的臉色都不禁有些難堪，畢竟兩人都不善於多愁善感，Graves清了清喉嚨，繼續避開目光，開始希望他能夠避開這個對話直接工作。

「謝謝。」他終究答道，急忙啜飲一口咖啡，咖啡又苦又燙，但他非常歡迎此刻的感覺，那就像每次激戰後的報告般熟悉、令人愉悅。

「還有很抱歉，你知道...」Rodilus呢喃著「抱歉沒有注意到有其他人冒充你。」

「無傷大雅。」Graves自嘲，他不願提及關於情緒與感情的對話−尤其是在工作場合−而對此感到不自在，他又急忙喝了口咖啡。

在那之後兩位正氣師無話可說，因此Graves決定是時候開始工作。他下定決心，將手中的咖啡放置一旁，拿起附近標示為「急件」的那疊紙張，迅速掃過當中最為顯眼的「529B」。

「可以請你彙報案件529B嗎？」

「在你開始處理那些之前，」他急忙說道「你先看一眼這個。」

一張黑白照片映入Graves的視線（眼簾）中，Rodilus硬是將照片塞到他面前遮住了案件538B。Graves好奇地接下遞給他的照片後，Rodilus在他桌前找張椅子坐下，雙腿才剛翹上光亮的桌面，卻因Graves輕揮魔杖而被強勢掃下，Graves投給眉頭緊鎖的正氣師一個懷疑的眼神，隨後看向手中的相片。

照片中是一位二十底、三十初左右的高瘦男子，他穿著有些凌亂的西裝，雙手像是擁抱自己般環抱胸膛站在紅磚牆前，他咬著嘴唇，炯炯有神的雙眼時不時害羞地看向相機，目光又很快漂離前方，就像是對拍照感到很不自在，正考慮著突然離開會不會顯得不太禮貌。

Graves得承認那位男子滿符合他的品味，因此他表情有些扭曲地從照片上抬頭看向Rodilus，Rodilus則像是聽到Graves述說著希望照片中的男人能騎在他某個部位一樣直接露出露骨的表情。

「所以這是什麼？」

「你的意思不該是『這是誰？』嗎？」

「不！」Graves不耐煩地厲聲說道「我的意思就是『什麼』，這是工作相關的照片還是這又是你想牽線給我哪個Ellie的親戚？」

Ellie是Rodilus在古代咒語部門工作的妻子，正是因為Rodilus與Ellie非常恩愛幸福，他們轉而將其他人的幸福快樂視為自己的使命，到目前為止已經出現五對成功的案例，他們兩人決定是時候也讓Graves感受愛與幸福，就算Graves對此厭惡不已。

「難道不能兩者兼具嗎？」

Graves接著以揮動魔杖讓照片飛回Rodilus胸前口袋作為答覆。

「假如這與工作無關，那就別再讓我看到那張照片！」他堅定地說：「我已經跟你講過我不喜歡你以任何形式影響我的感情生活，那總是沒有好結果。」

「拜託！」Rodilus抱怨「你最近已經過得夠糟糕了，不覺得來一發對你比較好嗎？你也知道漂亮臉蛋加上樂意之至的身體說不定對你有益！可能讓你在經歷那麼多事情後更有活力，你也可能因此增加工作效率，如果對你而言所有事情都該與工作相關。」

「我真的沒有興趣。」

Rodilus嘆了口氣把照片再次拿出口袋，對著照片露出哀傷的表情後又遞到Graves面前，Graves刻意不看照片，怒視著Rodilus。

「你從這張照片中看不出來，但在某些光影下他似乎有一縷金髮」Rodilus繼續說服他「告訴你Percival，這個男人就是你的菜，他害羞靦腆、無法比擬的聰穎腦袋，而且有一顆熱情如火的心，如果你願意試試看，我敢打賭你會享受與他共度的時光。」

Graves伸手嗚住他的嘴。

「我才剛回到工作崗位」他說，試著控制脾氣「我好不容易回到辦公室裡待幾分鐘，你就不能先給我幾個小時時間安頓下來後再給我看...那東西嗎？我現在沒耐心處理這種事！」

Rodilus坐在椅子裡向前傾，手中還拿著那張照片。

「那東西，」他低聲說道，像是揭露機密資訊般「有不錯的翹臀。」

Graves嘆氣「趕快滾，可以嗎？」

「你知道我只是想為朋友幫個忙。」

「Rodilus，我知道你的好意，這也是為什麼我沒逼你吞下那張照片，但再讓我看到一次，天知道我會把它塞進你嘴裡，深到你可以同樣輕易從屁股裡抽出來。」

「它大概會成為我的點心吧」Rodilus難過中帶點諷刺地說，再次伸手將照片放在桌上，他輕聲施咒讓它飛回Graves身邊。

「Boss，你知道」他繼續說，靦腆男人的照片懸浮在Graves眼前「這實際上跟工作有關−照片中的男人就是Newton Scamander，那位壓制Grindelwald好讓逮捕他時沒有造成人員傷亡的巫師。Newt Scamander就是那位發現其他人盜用你的長相，還發現就是Grindelwald用變身水冒充你的人。」

這才終於引起Graves的興趣，在意識到前他已經一把抓住相片，仔細端看男人的照片後，他無法自拔地感到好奇。

Newt Scamander，Graves自從在The Sleeping Alicorn醒來後便多次聽到這個名字，但這還是第一次見到他的面貌。

Picquery總統顯然很佩服Scamander先前的作為，她現在相當中意他，時不時以欣喜的口吻提起他，甚至在Newt回英國後與他互通書信，Graves不知道他們信中能有什麼話題，他猜大概是Newt希望藉由介紹各式各樣的魔獸讓總統能更了解牠們。

Graves當然早已讀過Scamander、Goldstein姐妹與一位Grindelwald被捕後即被除去記憶、名為Jacob Kowalski的麻瓜作為目擊證人的證詞，儘管他能理解Picquery總統因國際壓力而希望早日了結事件，但他還是認為除去Jacob Kowalski記憶的決定太倉促，畢竟他有些要問Jacob的疑問，而他再也無法回答那些問題。

這倒不是說現有的證詞有什麼遺漏，而是考慮到他自己的權益與Grindelwald牽涉其中−Graves非常確定任何情況下都不能低估Grindelwald，他希望辦案上盡可能的周全。

更何況Graves不像總統與大部份的正氣師相信Scamander參與事件和擔任的角色純屬偶然，他已經重複翻閱疏理所有的報告與證詞，但他越深思這件事就越懷疑Scamander，整件事太過於順利，順利到甚至有點可疑−那男人突然恰巧出現在剛好（與不方便）的時機與地點、他對為且生物的可疑熱愛、唯獨他一人能讓Grindelwald無法繼續傷害人。

但最讓Graves想不通的是Scamander竟然是第一個察覺眼前的Percival Graves不是真正的他，而是由他人冒充的，怎麼可能有巫師猜得到？Graves從未見過Scamander這個人，至少他從未意識到，而就連他底下的正氣師都沒懷疑過Grindelwald的偽裝，Scamander卻莫名其妙看穿一切，還在他察覺偽裝後妥善處理了這件事。

簡單來說就是疑點重重。

「必須讓Scamander過來一趟。」Graves決定「我對他有幾個問題。」

「當然！」注意到Rodilus聲音夾雜的消遣口吻，Graves朝他看了一眼，那男人誇張地對他拋媚眼說道「你只是因為『對他有幾個問題』才想見Scamander。」

「我是認真的。」Graves堅持，突然豎起防備「我的確是有問題要問他。」

「你當然需要。」Rodilus椰榆地笑了一聲「你已經讀過他的檔案與證詞，卻在看過他的照片後才決定親自審問他，告訴我泊瑟芬，那些問題中有沒有『可以與你共度今宵？』？」

Graves根本懶得反駁，他直接叫辦公室精靈向值班的正氣師傳達指令，要他們找到Newt Scamander並請他盡快來見Graves。

他有些疑問需要解答，而Scamander能夠回答這些問題。

一切都與Scamander照片中看向他的害羞神情一點關係也沒有。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *泊瑟芬，Persephone是希臘神話裡冥王Hades的妻子，原先以為只是取Hades綁架Persephone的典故所以這麼稱呼Graves，不過作者在  
> 另一篇故事([Plan G](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8750821))提及Rodilus替Graves取這個別稱的原因，有興趣可以看看作者的其他作品！
> 
> -  
> 菜鳥翻譯，有誤還請多見諒！（還請告訴我一聲，Thx）  
> 原文未完，如果對這篇有興趣的話還請至原文留言給作者: )
> 
> 感謝katze2828校對！


	2. 第二章：質詢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 長椅底下的臀可不是一般的臀，而是完美符合Graves掌心大小的臀。眼前的人疑似是為了撿起掉在底下的物品而傾身鑽進長椅底部。無論動機為何，他都像是為展示給Graves觀賞般向前趴下、臀部挺出、大腿些微地朝兩側分開，包覆雙腿的棕色布料並不是非常緊身，但也足夠凸顯那令人心滿意足的圓潤翹臀。即使在上班時間盯著他人臀部有失專業，Graves依舊一邊啜飲帶點苦澀的黑咖啡，一邊毫無廉恥地欣賞美景。

儘管Graves希望能盡快訊問Scamander，但在嫌疑人抵達前暫時什麼也做不了，這期間Graves還有許多應盡的義務。利用整個早晨著手於最急切的案件後，他在午後召集手下的資深正氣師開會，著重處理Grindlewald假冒他造成的後續問題。

他踏入會議室A12時，資深正氣師Rodilus、Bariton、Kilonski、Bartolomeus與Ipston早已圍著桌子坐定，正輕聲地談話，每個人面前都放著相當有份量的報告。當注意到Graves後所有人立刻沈默下來，整齊劃一地跳起身來，伴隨著椅子磨過大理石地面的尖銳聲響對他行了一個俐落的軍禮。

「坐下吧，你們這群混帳。」Graves用他那粗魯的口吻說道，資深正氣師立刻遵照他的意思，所有人匆忙、甚至有些急切地就坐，假如Graves擁有大眾稱之為「幽默感」的情感，那這場景看在他眼裡可說是相當滑稽。

Graves先解開黑色西裝外套的鈕扣後才在主位就坐，他默唸一段咒語，讓棕色筆記本與筆來到面前，隨時供他使用。

「如果我能用無杖魔法，我絕對不會用來做這麼稀鬆平常的事。」  
Elisa Ipston的評論不是對著他說的，而Graves聽到後也無意回話，他將筆記本翻到第一個空白頁面後旋開筆帽。

Newt Scamander的照片就夾在筆記本的封面與第一頁之間，Graves小心地避免其他人知道這件事，尤其是Rodilus，他可能會認為Graves是出於喜歡觀賞那張照片，而非工作理由將照片保存在筆記本中。

至於是哪些工作相關的理由，Graves也無法明言，這也是為什麼他必須確保Rodilus沒有任何機會詢問。

「Graves部長！」Bariton顯然無法繼續保持沈默「歡迎回歸，先生」  
「之前已經歡迎過了」Graves邊說到邊在筆記本寫上會議的時間地點「很感激你這份情義，Bariton正氣師，但我還沒愚昧到需要人不斷重複這些話，一次就足以傳達心意。」

「是！長官，我會謹記於心。」她說道，並將圓筐眼鏡推上鼻樑「那我是否該取消歡迎派對？」

Graves馬上看向她，正在寫的數字「九」因此潦草許多。

「什麼？！」

「我們不能就這樣取消」Rodilus從座位大聲地說，他身體一半坐在椅子上，另一半似乎快跌下椅子，坐姿有著他一貫的散漫風格「所有蛋糕都已經送達，而且來賓都在大廳裡等著，我們不能取消歡迎派對！」

Graves的表情顯然寫著不可置信與全然的恐懼，因為當笑聲此起彼落出現時，就連嘴裡一如既往叼著根菸的Kilonski都發出一陣悶笑。

「別擔心，Boss」Rodilus在會議室再度安靜下來後微笑說道「我們只是開個玩笑，沒有蛋糕也沒有派對，我們知道你格外厭惡這種事，不會強迫你參與這些。」

「他媽的正確！」Graves承認，完全沒打算掩飾聲音中透露的輕鬆。

他從Sleeping Alicorn醒來後第一次被告知Grindelwald的所作所為時，他早已做好心理準備，為了他所珍愛但就此一片狼籍的部門，也為了他那幾位可能慘遭調任的菁英正氣師，他們幸運的話也許還能在失物招領掃掃地或整理他人遺失的帽子，畢竟Grindelwald應該會善用職位排除最有能力的幾位正氣師，以防他們對他有任何干涉，所以當聽到Gringlewald非但沒對他的正氣師出手，還讓他們如以往工作時他感到有些驚訝，Grindelwald甚至在任內協助他們逮補其他黑暗巫師。

「他的謀略很完美」正氣師Bariton在所有資深成員上交會議需用的報告大綱給Graves後評價道「有些他追捕黑暗巫師的計策非常出色，我在報告附件72有更詳細的描述那些策略，稍等一下......」

她又往鼻梁上推了一下圓筐眼鏡，翻開那疊沈重的報告將該附件交給對此相當有興趣的Graves。

「除了身為出色的謀略家」Bariton繼續說道「我甚至會把他歸類成完美主義者，他不管是對自己或是在他底下工作的眾人都力求完美，標準嚴苛。他表現專業，儘管經常神情嚴肅，脾氣有些暴躁也不熱愛社交，他顯然是位能力非常強大的巫師。如您所見Grindelwald將您模仿得唯妙唯俏，我們完全無從得知他並不是您，長官。」

「他一定事前觀察您好一陣子了」Kilonski語調稍帶威脅同意著「除此之外他不可能做到如此完美的模仿。」

Graves也知道自己很擅長這份工作，他並不是因為自滿所以意識到此事，而是像常識一般−水是濕的、太陽很溫暖、Percival Graves是一名出色的正氣師，也是這個部門有史以來最強大的巫師。他可是出了名的喜愛工作也為自己一向的高水準感到自豪，而正因Grindelwald得說服所有人他就是Percival Graves，假如Graves的標準一夕之間大幅下滑，那必定讓人起疑，因此Grindelwald必須認真完成Graves的職責，這對他計畫成敗與否有絕對的重要性。

Grindelwald為了喬裝成Graves勢必得顧及 魔法執法部門，就算 那會對他造成諸多不便，對於從未在MACUSA（魔國會）工作過的人而言，Grindelwald的優異表現令人驚艷，他沒有讓部門陷入一片混亂，但就算效率因他所不及而下跌將近14%，Graves也能在充裕的時間下解決這些問題。

總結來說，事情並未如Graves所預期的糟糕，這也是為什麼他在三個小時的會議結束後拿著一杯咖啡走回辦公室時，心情出乎意料的好。

踏進位於六樓走廊底端的辦公室時，他第一眼注意到他的秘書Miss Pines正在與Junior Auror Alpo Poverrus談話，這個場景看在兩位為親戚的前提下相當平常，也因如此，Graves除了禮節上的點頭外並未特別留意兩人。

然而越過Miss Pines辦公桌後那張先前隱藏在後的長椅讓他腳步踉蹌， 平時用於安置待他接見的各色人物而立於辦公室門外的長椅上沒有人，上頭隨意擱置了一件魔杖露出口袋的藍色大衣。

他總是謹慎地將魔杖帶在身邊，就算在幾次無法避免的衝突中有人企圖搶奪，他也會竭盡所能阻止對方，儘管Graves始終無法理解那些欣然隨處亂放魔杖的人們，但眼前的藍色大衣與口袋中的魔杖卻不是他停下腳步的主因。不，其實另有原因，真正令他駐足的是長椅底下冒出的臀部。

長椅底下的臀可不是一般的臀，而是完美符合Graves掌心大小的臀。眼前的人疑似是為了撿起掉在底下的物品而傾身鑽進長椅底部。無論動機為何，他都像是為展示給Graves觀賞般向前趴下、臀部挺出、大腿些微地朝兩側分開，包覆雙腿的棕色布料並不是非常緊身，但也足夠凸顯那令人心滿意足的圓潤翹臀。即使在上班時間盯著他人臀部有失專業，Graves依舊一邊啜飲帶點苦澀的黑咖啡，一邊毫無廉恥地欣賞美景。

「Sir，Scamander先生已經到了」Miss Pines坐在桌前用一副公事公辦的口吻說著「正氣師Poverrus大約五十分鐘前帶他抵達。」

她還沒講完第一句話，長椅底下便突然傳出一聲悶響，從撞擊聲與隨之而來的「呃！」可以斷定底下的人應該是抬頭撞上椅子底端，他顯然這時候才驚覺自己正在Graves部長的面前，那美好的臀隨著主人急忙爬出長椅底部而移動著，很快地一雙翠綠的眼眸自凌亂髮絲後小心翼翼地看著Graves。

就算Miss Pines沒有告知手中緊握墨水瓶、跪在眼前纖細男子的大名，Graves也能從稍早Rodilus給他的照片中認出男子。

Newt Scamander

看起來為了撿起墨水瓶而鑽進長椅下的Newt Scamander、第一個看穿Grindlewald偽裝的Newt Scamander、足以牽制Grindlewald一段時間好讓Graves的正氣師能逮捕他的Newt Scamander、臀完美符合Graves掌心的Newt Scamander。

Newt Scamander

Graves原本以為引見身在英國的Scamander需要好一陣子的時間，甚至可能要數週，這也是為什麼Graves相當驚訝此位巫師在他八小時前要求接見後現在就抵達辦公室。

「正氣師Poverrus，感謝你帶他抵達。」Graves向資淺正氣師說道，視線從未離開雙手握著藍色墨水瓶、正慌忙起身的Scamander「你可以回到崗位了，解散。」

由於無法在部門裡使用現影，Poverrus行過禮後便遵照指示掉頭離開，Graves相信他不管如何都會按照指令行動，因此毫無留意Poverrus離開的身影，他繼續看著才終於站穩的Scamander。

Scamander看起來像是正試圖壓住瓶塞好讓墨水瓶保持封閉，正因Graves知道Scamander喜愛奇異生物勝過於一般常識，他的舉動足以讓Graves懷疑那瓶墨水不是單純的瓶子，相較之下那更有可能是恰好形似瓶身的生物，或是裝有某種生物，Scamander百般阻撓其逃逸的生物。

發現Graves注視著墨水瓶後，Scamander不禁驚訝得張大眼，他迅速將墨水瓶收至長褲口袋並拿回長椅上棄置的大衣。Scamander繼續用手拿著大衣，位置正好掩蓋住長褲口袋，他紅暈逐漸浮現的臉頰以及抬頭觀望廊道看似平靜輕鬆的態度只是讓Graves更確信先前對墨水瓶的懷疑。

「速速前！」Graves低聲施咒，無論Scamander如何充滿絕望的試圖從中攔截，墨水瓶瞬間就來到他手中。

「請小心一點！」Scamander語調圓潤，腔調如同Graves眼中的外貌般賞心悅目，但那並沒有阻止他在Scamander過於接近時所露出（明顯）的警告。Scamander雙手拳頭緊握，看起來相當焦慮不安卻還是固執地說「擁有一瓶墨水在紐約並不犯法不是嗎？拜託你行行好把墨水瓶還我。」

Graves朝Scamander露出類似微笑卻不算高興的神情。

「一旦確定這的確只是一瓶墨水，而非更讓人感興趣的事物，我就會物歸原主。假如沒有任何沒收的理由，你會在我檢視過後拿回你的墨水。」

Graves將手中半滿的咖啡置於長椅上，在坐立不安的Scamander面前左右翻轉瓶身、仔細審視，他看不出哪裡出乎意料，便實驗性地向瓶子施展幾個咒語。

「不！」Scamander的聲線急切中帶有一絲尖銳「那...玻璃瓶身要價不菲，而且那瓶墨...對我很重要！如果你對它施咒，瓶身會褪色的！」

「Scamander先生，我不是你所想像那麼無能的術師，如果這真的只是一瓶墨，玻璃瓶身不會因此而失去原有光澤。」

儘管Graves對墨水瓶下過諸多咒術，卻沒有發生任何出其不意的事。看起來墨水瓶似乎如外表般真的只是瓶墨水，Graves依約歸還墨水給迫不及待將其收起的主人。

「解決這些後」Graves道「我們應該來談此次會面的事宜。」

Graves伸出他的手，Scamander看著向他遞出的手，明顯地猶豫了幾秒鐘才尷尬地將外套轉移到另一側後伸出自己的。Graves輕握住Scamander，在袖口邊冒出的纖細手腕與比Graves來得小的掌心底下是Scamander佈滿繭且與Graves力道相當的手，乾燥而溫暖。

「Scamander先生」Graves放開握住的手後說道「我是Percival Graves，美國魔法安全部與執法部門部長，我知道你曾在Gellert Grindelwlad冒充身份時見過我，對此我有些問題想請教你。由於今天是我第一天回歸職場，直到今日才終於得以請你到場，考慮到你不到幾個小時就抵達，我想你應該是位於紐約或是鄰近地區？」

Scamander直視Graves的雙眼不到一秒後便將視線轉向Graves的胸膛，雙頰逐漸紅潤起來，當他終於開口，聲音輕柔到Graves在部門活躍的背景雜音中幾乎無法聽見。

「是的，Graves先生，我到紐約向人們介紹我的新書－怪獸與他們的產地」

「還有他們的產地。」Graves同意地重複道。

Graves心不在焉地留意到，真的如Rodilus所言Scamander頭髮的確參有一絲金色，看起來彷彿因廊道的燈光而更加耀眼。Graves情不自禁向下瞥了一眼，噢老天啊，Scamander正咬著唇，Graves的目光立刻集中至此，看唇瓣些微分離，粉嫩的舌向外探出（鑽出）−為了保濕而迅速地舔了一下唇後再次消失。Graves無法忘懷，他渴望地朝上看去，Scamander帶有雀斑的肌膚將睫毛襯托得更加烏黑亮麗。

Scamander再次對上他的視線，模樣如Graves筆記本中的照片一樣羞澀，但即使對視僅僅一瞬間，Graves突然意識到這實際上不是兩人第一次相見，這認知像是有人從頭頂傾倒一大盆冷水般唐突。此次會面的確不是他們的第一次，不是嗎？Scamander早已對他有一定的觀感，有關於他的記憶，就算Scamander當初遇見的不是他本人。

所有人唯獨Grindelwald有機會在Scamander面前呈現他−Graves−這個人，搶奪了Scamander對他的第一印象，現在Graves非常希望他自己能有那個機會。

145天與Scamander對他的第一印象，這些是Grindelwald從他手中掠奪的全部。

「Scamander先生，書中囊括描述怪獸自然棲息地這一點相當不錯。」他邊說道，邊打開辦公室大門，示意Scamander進到門內，儘管紅髮巫師十分猶豫，但最後還是遵照指示「多虧有你，這對正氣師找到並除掉那些危險生物而言非常有益。」

Graves有意用此言表達讚賞，但卻完全看不出Scamander有任何喜悅，他反而有些退縮地停下步伐，Graves隨後關上門。

「我的原意是讓這本書用在教育上」Graves留意到他緊握的拳頭，Scamander聽起來相當緊繃，對著他棕色靴子的尖端說道「而非一本狩獵導覽。」

Graves對此無話可說，便沒繼續接話。

無論是這次的問話或是任何的審問都不該有這樣的結果，他不該是感到內疚的那一位，他不該感到他須為此致歉，更不該對即將問話的對象持有好感，他確實都不應該，但唯獨這一次他感到他該那麼做。

他的確離開工作崗位太久了，Graves對自己分析，這全都是因為長期缺席，只要找回工作的步調，這些問題一定會隨之消散，他也能如同以往一般展現應有的專業。

或許該說是如同「曾經的專業精神」，在他工作期間盯著Scamander的臀以前。

「Scamander先生，請坐」他示意桌前的兩張椅子，Scamander選擇靠近門口的椅子緩慢地就坐。

不願被其他事情耽擱，Graves入座後雙手指尖相連、朝上方形成一個倒V字*，隨即開始盤問。

「你是第一位發現該部門的部長其實是由Gellert Grindelwald所偽裝」他在問過幾個無關緊要的相關問題後提起「你是怎麼得到那個結論？」

「就學期間我的黑魔法防禦術簡直糟透了」Scamander將雙手夾在膝蓋間說道，完全答非所問，所幸Scamander在Graves開口前繼續接話。

「甚至已經糟糕到我的教授Albus Dumbledore得私下授課才讓我不至於被當掉那一科，有次他提起所有巫師手持魔杖的姿勢，他說每個手勢如魔杖一樣的獨特，而Dumbledore教授所示範的其中一個便是Grindlewald的握法−稍微遠離中心加上彎曲的小指。Dumbledore教授要我記下那個手勢，並告訴我倘若遇見任何人有相同的握法，那眼前的人極有可能就是Grindelwald，無論他的外表如何。看來Dumbledore教授的想法很正確，這就是為什麼我能認出Grindelwald，即使他冒充的....是你。」

Graves指尖輕敲著扶手，向後靠上椅背仔細觀察Scamander。

「假如我向Albus Dumbledore確認這件事，他會證實你的說詞嗎？」

Scamander稍稍咬唇後回答「也許，但他如果還記得我的話就一定會。」

在數分鐘緊湊的質問後，Graves決定不再繼續，所有疑問已經獲得解答，他現在相信Scamander沒有以任何方式參與Grindelwald的計畫，Scamander正如同他所表現的一樣清白，倘若他沒這麼熱愛非法生物，那他應該會是個相當奉公守法的好公民。」

Graves才剛向Scamander道謝、感謝他的協助並給予他離開的許可，而Scamander一臉輕鬆（如釋重負）地起身準備離開時，墨水瓶突然出乎意料像一道閃電般飛出Scamander的長褲口袋，牠像隻生氣的蜜蜂不斷攻擊Graves，在他無暇的訂製西裝上四處噴吐藍色墨水。

反射性的一揮，Graves拿到他的魔杖後便用其指著墨水瓶，這讓Scamander立刻丟下大衣，一瞬間爬上辦公桌，紙張與羊皮紙在四周飛舞，Scamander急忙趕向不知是Graves還是墨水瓶時折起不少案件資料。

「別傷害她！」

一手朝著空中的墨水瓶，另一手伸向Graves握有魔杖的手，Scamander最終因案件698A滑倒而掉下辦公桌，他原先應該會臉朝下直接摔至地上，假如Graves沒有恰好擋在Scamander面前的話。Scamander沒有摔落地板，而是摔進Graves，揮舞的雙手環抱Graves寬大的肩，而Graves繼續用魔杖指著墨水瓶時意識到自己因坐滿大腿的美臀與緊壓著灑滿墨水的肩、由雀斑點綴的漂亮臉龐而動彈不得。

「她只是一隻受驚嚇的inkypuff」Scamander吐出的氣息在他頸間感覺溫暖濕熱「她絕對不會傷害任何人！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老實說當初會讀這篇就是因為那段summary，整段都是部長視角的美臀Newt（我也無法抗拒wwww）
> 
> 不好意思拖了這麼久，原先二月就翻譯完畢，不過一路修修改改就到現在了  
> 順便提另一件事，我個人覺得這篇作者目前沒有更新的打算，可能就只到最新的第四章喔
> 
> 那麼，下次再見


End file.
